Hope
by BouquetsOfDaffodils
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, Minerva McGonagall shows hope to her students.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The Headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was known as the strictest witch ever. She was also known as having the biggest heart.

It was the first ever retake year at Hogwarts, and the Headmistress was keeping a close eye on her students.

These young wizards and witches has suffered under so much grief.

She would lend them support, advice, comfort. Love, care, and hope to try to mend the broken hearts.

* * *

Please review! Thank you! :)

**This is just the introduction, more will be updated. **


	2. Draco Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Minerva was briskly walking down the halls when she heard crying. The Headmistress slowed down, following the sniffles to the boy's bathroom.

McGonagall frowned. It didn't sound like Myrtle. Minerva curiously slipped into the bathroom, and carefully picked her way through the bathroom. The crying had turned into soft sniffles, but the Headmistress knew better.

"Malfoy?" Minerva prided in always being on top of things, she was never thrown off track…. but _Malfoy_.

Shock flashed into sympathy.

The wizard sneered at her. "Nice to see you too McGonagall." Bitter ice dripped off of his words and her heart panged.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was a true Slytherin. Cunning, smart, arrogant. A spoiled rich kid who was too proud for his own good. But he was also ambitious, determined, and a deep, warm, heart for his loved ones.

Minerva sat down on the cold tile next to him. They sat in cold silence. She could tell the boy wanted her far gone. He was resentful and lonely.

"Thursdays at 8:00 PM" her sharp voice echoed. The strict witch turned to meet his dull gaze. "You'll make a good Auror, Malfoy."

Minerva McGonagall was pleased to see a certain Slytherin wizard sitting next to Astoria Greengrass in the back of the prep Auror classes. _(Though she'd never admit it.)_

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :)

**As you can see, these chapters will be shorter. If you want to see a HP character star in one of these segments, just review! Hope you liked it. :)**


	3. Hermione Jean Granger

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall found Hermione Granger sitting by the Black Lake, head in her hands. Sighing, the Headmistress headed over.

The bushy haired witch lifted her head a bit at Minerva's appearance, but then buried it back into her arms.

"Ginny was worried about you," the stern witch said, admiring the glassy, sparkling lake.

Hermione closed her eyes softly, and collapsed onto the grass. "The nightmares haunt me every night. Good wizards and witches, who had their whole lives ahead of themselves, dying. Muggles getting killed left and right, just because of who they are. All the bodies, all the blood," her voice trembled.

McGonagall put a comforting arm around the young witch.

"I won't say it's easy," she struggled to find the right words, "but it will get better. Life is hard, obstacles will knock you over and leave you helpless. But you can get right back up if you try. Try for the better, hope."

"Thank you," whispered the Gryffindor, her eyes shining. Then Hermione did something no other student has ever done at Hogwarts.

She squeezed the older woman into a tight hug, melting into the embrace. Minerva blinked in surprise, a lump rising from her stomach to her throat.

The two witches grieved that day, for all the lost lives, staring at the shimmering Black Lake.

_(Minerva McGonagall felt tears spill down her cheeks as Rose Minerva Weasley was born into the world.)_

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :)

**I wanted to show the close bond between McGonagall and Hermione, and how proud McGonagall is of her new godchild :) . As you can see, these segments are going to be pretty short. Have a great Thanksgiving!**


	4. Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall inwardly smiled as Harry was greeted by all the DA members. He had come to visit all his friends during Christmas break, but the Headmistress knew better. Her suspicions were confirmed as Harry wrapped a certain redhead into a tight hug.

Finally, a nice relaxing break. McGonagall slumped in her chair with relief. Her hand was killing her with all the paperwork.

* * *

Minerva wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. There was nothing prettier than the snow at night, the moon gleaming.

Sipping on some warm Butterbeer, the Headmistress walked through the snow, her cloak brushing against the light drizzle of snow.

Savoring the Butterbeer scorching down her throat, McGonagall spotted a head through the flurry of snow.

Tightening her grip on her cloak, the older witch walked over. The mysterious person was standing in front of graves, Minerva knew too well. She cried over them a lot.,

"You'll catch a cold Potter," scolded the witch, casting a Heating Charm over the two of them. The snow had gotten fiercer and chilled her old bones to the core.

"Nice to see you to Professor," Harry turned, an amused look flickering in his emerald eyes. It quickly faded.

The two stood there, in the blazing snow, staring at the graves sitting there coldly. The young wizard suddenly collapsed to his knees, angry tears streaming down his face.

"I did this," his voice was bitter cold. "I caused all their deaths. They all died, for me, because of me!" Harry's voice got louder and louder, all his anguish and agony bursting.

Minerva stood there quietly, as the boy raged, mad grief clouding his face. Her heart ached for the son of James and Lily Potter.

She didn't say comforting words, or hug him, or tell him that _it wasn't your fault, everything's going to be okay_.

The Headmistress stayed with him in the cold, giving him a rock to lean on, letting him pour all of his heartbroken self out.

They stayed like that until the fierce snow slowed down into beautiful snowflakes, floating down.

_(Minerva McGonagall was Harry Potter's rock always, but that didn't mean she appreciated him giving his first born son a name to wreck Hogwarts.)_

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :)

**Loved this chapter :) McGonagall's relationship with Harry is wonderful. This segment is for GillyweedTabbyCat's request. Hope you like it! Happy Thanksgiving! **


	5. Lavender Dawn Brown

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat at the staff table, sipping some tea, pleased to see a sea of mix match colors. As Headmistress, she had decided to put no boundaries on sitting with your Houses, to make Hogwarts stronger together.

The wizards and witches were hesitant at first, but they soon began to interact with each other, and McGonagall was extremely proud.

* * *

She spotted the seventh years coming in late from Charms sitting at the same table, laughing their heads off.

The doors quickly swung open to a scared Lavender Brown rushing in, balancing a stack of books. The Headmistress sighed inwardly. It had been hard on the seventh year, ever since she had been ravaged by Greyback. The Healers didn't think she would've made it.

The books tumbled to the ground as Lavender accidentally crashed into a first year. Smiling kindly, the blond witch bent down to help the little first year up. The first year looked up, her eyes going wide, taking in the Gryffindor's angry scars, clawing down her skin.

" … _Monster_!" the little witch shrieked, scrambling back. Lavender Brown froze. McGonagall could hear the seventh year's heart shatter onto the ground.

Minerva started to stand up to settle things down, staff and students were staring at the scene. Lavender collapsed to the cold, hard tile, utterly devastated.

Her heartbroken sobs echoed through Hogwarts.

* * *

The Headmistress found her sitting on the floor in an empty room. She was gazing wistfully at her reflection. McGonagall blinked in surprise. Lavender Brown had found the Mirror of Erised.

As the older witch came up behind the girl, she caught the reflection of the mirror. A lump rose to her throat. It was her and… _Elphias Doge_, standing there laughing, and gazing at her stomach lovingly. Unconsciously, Minerva's hand drifted to her stomach, tears burning in her eyes.

Taking deep breaths, she managed to tear her gaze from the mirror to her student. "Lavender." She said simply.

The mentioned witch stared at her reflection, rubbing her scars. "I'm a monster," her voice stayed calm and collected, though the older witch noticed a slight tremble. "The little girl was right. I'm a monster. Some stick around, dripping with pity. My_ best friend_ since _our first year_ ignores me, like being a werewolf is a disgusting disease." Lavender turned to her Headmistress, looking furiously anguished.

"A reporter found us DA at Hogsmeade. He started taking pictures, and acted like I was invisible. He told Neville to turn on his side so he could get a picture of Neville and his _heroic battle scar_."

The witch stands there, fierce tears streaming down her clawed face.

"Lavender," McGonagall sighed. Albus was always the one with comforting words, not her. "Lavender," she repeated. "I can't say life is going to be easy. Wizards and witches aren't perfect, even though we have magic. You will go through lots of hardships, as you know."

"So?" choked Lavender. "I'm going to live as a werewolf loner, wizards and witches staring and screaming when they see me?"

"Have this," McGonagall handed Lavender a book. It was old, faded, and was covered in a layer of dust.

"What's this?" asked the younger witch softly.

"That is a journal that belonged," her heart broke a little at her use of past tense, "to Remus John Lupin. It was a book about his life as a werewolf. He was going to try and publish it, but never got the chance. Read it," offered Minerva.

Lavender Brown's blue eyes shined. "_Professor_," her voice choked again, but it wasn't the same as last time.

The Gryffindor's blond hair gleamed in the sunlight, as she raced down the hall, hugging the book tightly to her heart.

_(Minerva McGonagall smiled proudly as she spotted a headline in the Daily Prophet. "Lavender Brown publishes war hero Remus John Lupin's book: The Life Under The Moon.")_

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :)

**This is a lot longer than my other segments and yes I made up her middle name. I have to grown to love J.K. Rowling's character Lavender Brown. I know some people don't, but I like her when she matures and grows up from her prissy self in her seventh year. Lavender is a cool character, so plz don't judge! ;) BTW: I know in the movies her eyes are apparently brown, but this is fanfiction, so yeah. It was fun adding a bit of McGonagall's past, and I just had to add Lupin in. He and Tonks are my favorite HP shipping XD. Sorry about my rambling, and Happy Thanksgiving! :D**


	6. Neville Frank Longbottom

Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall strided down the hall of Mungo's. She was here to visit her students that were in critical care.

She was about to enter Luna's room, when McGonagall noticed a certain seventh year Gryffindor student. Neville Longbottom hurried down the hall, a determined look on his face.

The former Transfiguration teacher paused. She didn't want to spy on one of her students, but she couldn't say she wasn't curious. Her body was already moving though, following Neville.

Minerva hovered near the door, and sighed sadly when she realized why Neville was here. She silently watched.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad," Neville said quietly. They blankly stared back. "We won." There was a hint of pride in his voice. "Harry killed Voldemort, and Mrs. Weasley," he took a deep breath. "She killed Bellatrix Black." His fists clenched and knuckles went white with anger.

Alice Longbottom stared dully back, as Frank Longbottom shuffled around. Neville sighed. McGonagall sat down next to him.

"Professor," Neville greeted politely. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Neville did this a couple of times before he finally spoke, his voice almost inaudible. "What do you think… my parents think… of me?" The Headmistress smiled sadly.

"You have grown up a lot Neville," she said softly, staring straight ahead. "Your parents might not be able to say aloud that they're proud of you, but their hearts are radiating with pride and love for their son."

Alice Longbottom walked over and dropped a Droobles bubblegum wrapper in Neville's palms, eyes boring into his.

Neville swallowed thickly, his vision blurring. "Thanks Mum." Alice tilted her head and then shuffled to McGonagall, dropping a wrapper in her hands too.

The older witch blinked rapidly, swearing to watch over Neville Frank Longbottom, to make sure he would be able to experience a future his parents never got.

Headmistress of Hogwarts and DA's Commander left Mungo's together, each clutching a Droobles bubblegum wrapper tightly.

_(Minerva McGonagall felt tears spring into her eyes as Alice Longbottom dropped a bubblegum wrapper into her son's beautiful bride's hands.)_

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :)

**In this fanfiction Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott get married. The segment ends at their wedding, where McGonagall sees the newlywed couple go and greet Alice and she gives Hannah the wrapper. Just to clear things up if you were confused ;) . I made up Neville's middle name too, as you all can see. This is also for LoveGoodTonks95's request. Hope you liked it! :D **


	7. Luna Pandora Lovegood

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked up as the Head Girl rushed into her office. "Miss Weasley?" The Headmistress asked, putting down her quill.

"Professor," Ginny gasped for breath. air. "It's Luna."

"Lovegood?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows. The redhead nodded vigorously.

"I haven't seen her all day. She missed all of her classes, including Charms, and Luna never misses Charms," Ginny paced around the room worriedly. "Do you have any idea where she might be Professor?"

Minerva slowly stood, Luna must've gotten the news. Dumbledore sent her an encouraging small smile from where his portrait hung.

"I have a feeling where Miss Lovegood might be, thank you for bringing this to my attention Miss Weasley. You may go back to your class now."

Ginny looked like she wanted to protest, but dipped her head politely instead. "Could you tell me where Luna is after you find her?" McGonagall observed her worried face.

"Of course, Weasley."

"Thanks Professor," she called over her shoulder, her fiery hair flying.

The Headmistress hurried as fast as her tired limbs could go to the Room of Requirement.

The wooden door swung open softly, and Minerva peered inside. There was Luna Lovegood collapsed in a pitiful mess, sobs echoing around the small room.

McGonagall knelt down beside Luna. The Ravenclaw Prefect looked up, a piece of parchment clutched desperately in her fists.

Luna held out the letter to the Headmistress, her hand trembling. The older witch took it, the ink was smeared and blotchy from tears.

They sat silently in the utter dark.

"Gone….forever," breathed the dreamy witch. Her voice was barely caught in the inky darkness.

"Luna…." Minerva's voice trailed off.

"He's gone, utterly, bloody _gone_." The Ravenclaw's voice was thick with tears. "The last thing I said….I yelled to him….was that….he was a coward and I hated him. I hated him for not standing up and leaving me in that horrible prison."

The Headmistress put a soft hand on her shuddering shoulder. For all her teaching years, McGonagall had only seen Lovegood as her usual dreamy, purely honest self. She had never seen the Ravenclaw get angry or cry.

Luna shrugged off the comforting hand angrily. She started breaking things against the walls, radiating pure anguish.

"_Daddy_…_ died_," she burst at her Headmistress. "The last thing I told him was that _I hated him_." The anger was fading. "First… _Dean_… now _Daddy_."

Luna's blue blue eyes met Minerva's gaze. "I'm all alone." The words hung in the air. The older witch could hear Luna's heart shatter onto the floor.

The heartache from Luna Lovegood filled the dark room. Minerva grasped for any sort of comforting words, but she found none.

Motherly instincts she didn't know she even had, filled her, and before she knew it, she had Luna in a tight embrace.

The younger witch all but melted into her arms.

The Headmistress rubbed Luna's back comfortingly, and a small candle glowed in the darkness.

_(On her birthday, Minerva McGonagall found a small gift with a neat bow on top of her desk. It was a picture of her and all her students laughing and waving at the camera. A small note was taped on the picture and in loopy cursive it wrote,"No one is alone in their troubles; there is always someone else thinking, rejoicing, or suffering in the same way, and that gives us the strength to confront the challenge before us.")_

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :)

**I enjoyed writing that chapter. Luna's one of my favorite characters. I wanted to show that she may seem on the outside that everything is fine and dreamy, but she broke from the battle and McGonagall comforted her. The candle at the end is to show hope in dark. The quote is also from Paulo Coelho. Pandora is Luna's mother's name. This is also for LoveGoodTonks95's request :) . Hope you liked it! **


	8. Andromeda Druella Tonks

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall knocked crisply on the door, smiling sadly at the house. The door swung open and Andromeda Tonks ushered the witch in.

"What brings you here today, Minerva?" Andromeda smiled kindly, thought her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"Just here to visit you and Teddy," Minerva said smoothly. Lowering her voice, the Headmaster asked softly, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Andromeda replied with a strained voice. Minerva inwardly sighed. Andromeda was still as prideful and stubborn as she was in Hogwarts.

Suddenly, two skinny arms squeezed the breath out of the witch. "Teddy!" laughed McGonagall, hugging the adorable six-year-old.

"Wotcher!" beamed Teddy, and McGonagall froze.

"_Wotcher_?" the older witch repeated weakly. The metamorphmagus grinned.

"I made it up myself," he said proudly. "It means 'hi'." A frown flickered on Teddy's voice and he whispered loudly to his aunt, "Grams doesn't like it that much though. She started crying."

Minerva smiled, bending down. "Your Grams loves it. She's just a bit sad today."

"Oh," the little boy paused, chewing on his lip. Then he rushed to Andromeda and hugged her tightly. "Uncle Harry told me hugs helps everyone feel better," Teddy said seriously, squeezing the life out of his grandmother.

A small smile appeared on the witch's face, kissing the boy's head. "Thank you Teddy. Now, why don't you go eat your lunch? It's going to get cold." The metamorphmagus barreled down the hall, and it seemed as though his presence had taken all the energy away.

Andromeda sighed, her posture slumping. "It's been a … hard day," she finally said.

"A hard day," repeated Minerva, her heart heavy. "_May 2nd_."

"Are you going to Hogwarts for the honorary funeral?" asked the grandmother casually, though the tea spilled out of the delicate teacup from her shaky hands.

"I am required to be there to say some encouraging words," sighed Minerva. Speeches were not her strong suit. She could lecture, teach, reproach, but not address a throng. It was silly, but that was how it always was. Turning her attention back onto Andromeda, the witch asked softly, "Are you going?"

Andromeda sunk into the plush chair. "I don't know," she murmured. The stern witch bit her lip.

"Visit them after everyone's left," Minerva suggested. "I'm sure Teddy has been waiting for this for a long time."

"Teddy," the other witch repeated blankly.

"I'll meet you there at 3:00," clipped the Headmaster briskly, Apparating to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Minerva." The mentioned witch turned around, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Andromeda." The Headmaster's gaze sharpened. "Where's Teddy?"

"Talking to his parents."

"Oh," Minerva said simply, glancing at the other witch sympathetically.

"Stop it," snapped Andromeda tiredly. Her ex-Transfiguration teacher raised her eyebrows. "Sorry Minerva," sighed the grandmother, "everywhere I go, pity follows." Andromeda began to pace, her voice rising. "I don't need help! I can manage perfectly on my own! I don't need you, or Harry, or Molly, or random wizards and witches. I don't need people to pop into my house, showering me with sympathetic looks and assisting me. Just because my own family shunned me and I lost my, … my husband, my daughter, my son-in-law… ," her voice trailed off.

Minerva gazed down at the grandmother, who looked so, frail, so _broken_, and she placed her thin hand on Andromeda's shoulder. "Sometimes," the stern witch said tenderly, "it's okay to swallow your pride, and accept a little help from friends who just want the best for you."

All of Andromeda's walls broke down. Silent tears spilled down, as she wept into her hands. "Teddy's the only one I have left," she whispered breathlessly. "The grief and burden I carry is destroying me, little by little."

"Teddy may be the only one you have left by blood," Minerva said understandingly, "but you have plenty more other family from outside. They all want to help lifting your burden off of your shoulders." Andromeda swiped away her tears. "Accept the love and support your family is trying to offer you. Maybe even try to reunite with your sister, Narcissa." At that part, the grandmother snorted.

"Cissy?" she said wryly, her eyebrows shooting up. Minerva shrugged, but she knew that Andromeda still cared, after all these years, about her favorite older sister.

"Let's go find Teddy," the Headmaster suggested. "I'm sure he'll be over the moon when he gets to eat with the Weasleys', his godfather, and grandmother." The latter mentioned did not protest, a small smile growing on her face.

* * *

The two older witches stood silently, watching Teddy Lupin talk excitedly to his parents.

"Wotcher Mum, wotcher Dad," the metamorphmagus beamed. "I'm your son Teddy." The turquoise haired boy rambled on and on about his six year old life.

The little boy finally started to lose steam, and he carefully pulled out a crayon drawing. "I made this in preschool, and then Uncle Harry helped me put a charm on it," the son stated proudly to the headstones. He gently laid the picture by their graves.

"Oh, _Teddy_," Andromeda's eyes filled with compassion. Minerva could not speak, the ever so familiar lump rising in her throat.

It was a simple crayon drawing of tons of stick people. They were all moving, and laughing. On the top, Teddy wrote "My Family" in scratchy, bold letters. "That's you two, that's me, there's Grams, and that's Auntie Minnie," at her name, Minerva gave a wry smile, "oh, and that's Uncle Harry and Grandma Weasley… " the metamorphmagus began to list every single person in his family.

"Your grandson's a smart boy," the stern witch turned to Andromeda, "you will always have a humongous, loving, family."

_(Minerva McGonagall watched, an amused smile on her face, as the eleven year old metamorphmagus was smothered with hugs as soon as he stepped off the train, his grandmother never letting him go.)_

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :)

**Wowza. My longest chapter ever so far ;) ! First of all, I am super sorry for not updating in like 3 months...gosh...I've been getting writers block, but I finally finished this segment! As you can see, the chapters will not all be about the students of Hogwarts going through a difficult retake year of Hogwarts. I would also like to make a big shoutout to Bookwormkat1 :) I literally read your review and a lightbulb went off my head. XD This segment of Andromeda Tonks is for Bookwormkat1, and it was really fun trying to write from her POV, since she lost so much and everything. Once I feel like I've written enough chapters, I'll end Hope by one last chapter of who Minerva finds hope in, (thank you Bookwormkat1 for this great idea!) I already know how it's going to turn out and everything :) . Anyways, you probably want me to just say bye now, so BYE! XD **


	9. Orla Gabriella Quirke

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Minerva?" the matron paused, setting down her fork. The Headmaster turned to her friend. "Have you seen Orla in the Great Hall lately? Or in any of her classes?"

"Who?" frowned McGonagall.

"Orla Quirke. A fourth year Ravenclaw," Pomfrey gazed at all of the students. "The extremely polite witch."

The Headmaster sighed. She remembered. There were rumors among the staff that her parents were abuse if she didn't reach their high expectations. McGonagall never gave the witch an E ever again after the next day her hands were bandaged and she couldn't hold her wand without cringing with pain. "Orla Quirke," she mused softly.

"She's been going through a tough time." Poppy lowered her voice. "I was thinking about putting her in the infirmary, keep a close eye on her."

McGonagall sighed again, no longer hungry. They were all so young. Too young. "Orla also has still been struggling with family problems. Daughter of Gabriella Arlington and stepdaughter of Reginald Arlington."

"Wealthy Voldemort supporters?" Pomfrey nodded.

"They're going to be put on trial for Azkaban."

McGonagall pushed away her food. "Where do you think she would be?"

"Most likely the library," the matron immediately guessed. "She's always reading." The two witches excused themselves, heading towards the library.

* * *

The Headmaster placed her wand in the palm of her hand. "Find Miss Orla Quirke." Her wand glowed, turning.

They found the fourteen year old buried in piles of musty books in a corner. The girl's eyes were terrifyingly empty.

Poppy shook her head sadly, kneeling by the young witch. "Orla?" she asked softly. "I know you love your books, but you haven't been going to your classes or eating lately."

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey," the girl said dully, her voice barely a whisper.

"Still polite as ever, sweetie," sighed the matron. She turned to her friend. "I'm going to get her some food and water. I'll be right back."

The Headmaster nodded, pushing the stacks of books so she could sit across from the young witch. "Miss Orla," she smoothed down her cloak. "You have to stop this."

"Stop what, Headmaster?" her lips barely moved, her dull-brown eyes skimming the pages.

"Orla," the older witch gently uncurled the Ravenclaw's cold fingers from the book, setting it aside. "You don't have to shut the world out. The war is over. Voldemort is defeated. Life is hard, I know. But it'll get better. Trust me."

The petite witch gazed into space, with empty eyes. "You don't understand," she finally said flatly. "I have nothing to live for. My life is hopeless."

"Don't say that," chided the Headmaster, "You're a young, smart witch. There are many, many things to live for Miss Quirke."

"I have nothing to live for," she repeated in the same defeated, blank tone. "Headmaster, I have no family. My parents are going to rot in Azkaban. I have no friends. Rose was killed in the war. Dennis almost committed suicide and won't even acknowledge me. I have nothing to look forward for. I'm a depressed, ugly loner with terrible burns and I can't use my wand anymore after Alecto Carrow shriveled it to a crisp." Orla pushed up her cloak's sleeve, revealing her left hand and burns along her arm.

It chilled the Headmaster of Hogwarts to see such a young, broken, hopeless child.

Her mind raced for something, anything to say to help Orla Quirke. Unfortunately, the poor witch was so lost, she would have to force the girl back on her feet. Inwardly hating herself, she finally came up with something. "I have an," she paused, hoping her idea would help, "assignment."

"An assignment, Headmaster?"

"Yes," the elderly witch knew getting Outstandings on assignments was practically like breathing for the Ravenclaw. "The first part is attending all of your classes. The second part is that each month you must hand in a paper about something or someone you are living for. The paper can range from a sentence to five pages. I'll be waiting for your first paper. Don't disappoint me Miss Orla Quirke," McGonagall said firmly, standing up.

"Yes, Headmaster," the witch dipped her head respectfully.

* * *

It took the entire year for Orla Quirke to heal. Step by step, month by month, the papers were handed in, writing about friends, family, career, Hogwarts, accomplishments, her future, and even a bashful couple sentences about love.

She went from quietly sitting in the back, to finally being able to use her right hand to perform magic, to shyly raising her hand, to eating in the Great Hall, to conversing with other wizards and witches, and finally getting her lovely smile back.

"Merry Christmas Headmaster."

"Merry Christmas Miss Quirke," she raised her eyebrows at the thick stack of parchment handed to her.

The fifth year blushed. "I was just thinking about last year and now the changes this year, and I couldn't really stop writing."

"I will enjoy reading this over the break Miss Quirke. How are you coming along with Charms?" she took off her spectacles.

"It's lovely Headmaster," beamed the Ravenclaw, her eyes sparkling. "Professor Flitwick is lending me all of these incredible, ancient books on Charms."

"That's wonderful," smiled McGonagall. "Happy holidays Miss Quirke."

"Happy holidays to you Headmaster," she smiled back, and left.

The witch slipped her glasses back on, reading the paper of the hopes and dreams of Orla Quirke.

_(Minerva McGonagall opened the monthly parchment. It was a simple piece of paper, the words "Thank you" neatly written. Turning the parchment over, Minerva gasped, delighted. It was a picture of Orla Quirke and Dennis Creevey laughing, their hands intertwined. Shining against Orla's burnt, shriveled hand, was a beautiful ring.)_

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :)

**I have _finally_ updated after like a bijillion years. Okay, so half of it was because I was busy with school and stuff. The other half was because I just didn't feel like writing ff anymore. I would compare my ff to my writing and be like, "Gosh, I really suck at writing fanfiction..." ;) Anyways then felt bad because you guys liked my writing and I do like this story. So I updated, yay! I probably won't update often, but I** _**do **_**plan on completing this story (I haven't figured out how many more chapters I will do either until I end it). **

**Orla Quirke is this random girl mentioned once in the HP books during the Sorting and she got into Ravenclaw. She's an actual character of J.K. Rowling, but she's only a name, so I created this whole backstory and plot to her life. She's like an OC, but not. Confused? Sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and thank you so much for reading my writing! **

**More randomness: Too get you more sucked into the crazed world of fanfiction, two HP writers who are incredible are My Dear Professor McGonagall and Realmer06 :P**


End file.
